


Day 4: Holiday Movies

by MadameCristal



Series: SonsetCurve's Holiday Event - 12 Days of JaTP [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Trevor Wilson, Good Dad Trevor Wilson, Traditions, holiday movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: Carrie loved those made-for-TV holiday movies that came out every December. She loved that every movie had a happy ending. She knew it was cheesy and didn’t fit her image at school, but she wouldn’t give them up for the world. Plus, her dad had been watching feel-good Christmas movies every Saturday in December since he was a teenager, and it was something that made her to feel closer to him.
Relationships: Alex & Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Alex & Carrie Wilson, Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Carrie Wilson
Series: SonsetCurve's Holiday Event - 12 Days of JaTP [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056308
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	Day 4: Holiday Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 - Wilson Family Feels! ♥
> 
> Continuing on with [SonsetCurve's 2020 Holiday Event](https://sonsetcurve.tumblr.com/)!

Carrie loved those made-for-TV holiday movies that came out every December. She loved that every movie had a happy ending. She knew it was cheesy and didn’t fit her image at school, but she wouldn’t give them up for the world. Plus, her dad had been watching feel-good Christmas movies every Saturday in December since he was a teenager, and it was something that made her to feel closer to him.

She was just about to hit play on the newest Chad Michael Murray movie when her dad got home. 

“Hey CareBear, what are we watching?” he asked, dropping a red and green box from her favorite bakery on the coffee table.

“It’s a Wonderful Lifetime,” she replied. He kicked off his boots and sat down next to her.

“Starring?” he questioned. Carrie grabbed the bakery box and flipped the lid open. _Jackpot: Christmas Brownies!_

“Chad Michael Murray,” she told him with a grin. 

“Oh my god. And you were going to watch it without me?!” he gasped in mock outrage. 

“I would have re-started it for you,” she laughed. 

“I, Father of the Year, went to get my favorite daughter peppermint topped Christmas brownies. And you weren’t even going to wait for me to watch our man,” he mourned.

“I’m your only daughter, Dad,” she deadpanned. He grinned at her.

“That we know about!” he joked. Carrie dropped her head into her hands.

“Dad!” she shrieked. He laughed at her. She was just about to hit play when there was suddenly another person in their living room.

“Hi Alex,” her dad greeted quietly. He stared in confusion at the two Wilsons and then at the TV.

“What are you guys doing?” he asked curiously.

“Just about to start our feel-good Saturday Christmas movie,” Carrie answered promptly. 

“Oh,” Alex said quietly. “You still do that?” Carrie looked at her dad, who smiled softly at the boy in the pink hoodie. 

“Every year,” he confirmed. Carrie patted the spot next to her on the couch.

“Come on. Eat some peppermint brownies and watch Chad Michael Murray fall in love in a nice holiday setting,” she instructed. Alex flopped down next to her and snuggled back into the fluffy pillows. “Dad’s totally got a crush, so we get double the fun of watching the movie and him drooling over his younger man,” she confided with a giggle. 

“He’s only three years younger!” Trevor huffed. Alex stared wide-eyed between the two of them.

“Bobby has a crush on a man?” he sputtered. Carrie burst out laughing.

“Oh my god. First off, we are not calling it a crush. I am over the age of 40. I do not have _crushes_. He is an age appropriate good-looking man I like to watch on TV,” Trevor explained reasonably.

“Psh. It’s totally a crush. You met him once in real life and stuttered,” Carrie cut her dad off. 

“And second off,” he continued, ignoring his daughter, “Trevor Wilson is an out and proud Rockstar, thank you very much.” He gave a firm nod and grinned at Alex.

“Right. Okay. But you have a daughter?” Alex asked.

“Light of his life,” Carrie quipped. “Product of his brief and singular foray into the land of the ladies.”

“I am _so_ uncomfortable with the conversation that two teenagers are having about me right now,” her dad interjected. Carrie gave him a _look_. He sighed and leaned back into the couch cushions.

“And despite being a Rockstar, he still has absolutely no game,” she concluded. 

“Ah. So he’s still Bobby under the sunglasses and hair gel,” Alex teased. Carrie laughed and nodded.

“I’ll have you know this is an improvement. He wore _visible suspenders_ until he was 30!” she exclaimed. Alex raised an eyebrow at his old friend.

“Over a decade rocking the same look. I wasn’t aware it was even that successful in 1995,” he laughed. 

“I am suave and smooth and charming,” Trevor pouted. Carrie patted his arm affectionately. 

“Of course you are, Dad,” she placated him. 

“Hey! Maybe you just need to be set up!” Alex exclaimed. Carrie’s eyes lit up in excitement.

“Ooh. Like we’re living out our very own Hallmark movie. Alex and I could be your sidekick friends. Maybe we’ll set you up on like 12 dates of Christmas and most of them will be horrible, but one lucky man will dump his coffee on you and ruin your shoes,” Carrie said eagerly.

“Is that a Hallmark movie plot?” Alex questioned. Carrie nodded.

“I feel like this is taking a dark turn. Does anyone just want to watch Chad? Get all your holiday endorphins?” he asked, trying to derail Carrie and Alex.

“Yeah man! You know Christmas Movie Saturdays are my favorite. I’m actually really pumped you still do them,” Alex said excitedly. Trevor let out a sigh of relief.

“I mean, duh. We started them when we were fourteen. There was something about doing it forever, because it was against the Spirit of Christmas to stop such a good tradition?” he furrowed his brow in thought. Alex nodded.

“Yeah dude. But that was only 3 years ago for me. That was like forever ago for you,” he said.

“I’m 42, not 100,” he grumbled. Carrie giggled.

“We know, Dad,” she smiled and then turned to Alex. “Dad used to watch them with Rose. And now he watches them with me.”

“I seem to recall there was a large chunk of years with Julie and even Flynn in that time period,” Trevor pointed out. Carrie sighed dramatically. 

“Fine. That is also true,” Carrie acknowledged. Alex grinned and then snuggled up to Carrie.

“Well, then maybe next Saturday I’ll bring Julie too,” he said and peeked at Carrie. A small smile tugged at her face, but she didn’t say anything. 

For the next couple hours, they snacked on brownies, admired the jawline of a certain movie star, and soaked up the joy from a perfect happy ending. Carrie politely did not mention that both her dad and Alex were crying by the end of the movie. She just got up and made them hot cocoa. She also did _not_ think about Julie coming over next weekend or if she would bring Flynn. Okay – maybe she thought about it _a little_. She blamed the movie for all that hopeful holiday spirit.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥


End file.
